Ferelden's Most Eligible Bachelor
by deagh
Summary: Companion piece to my A/U story "Change of Plans". (so it's in that same AU) It's a year after the Blight has ended. King Alistair has no queen and no heir. This needs fixing. Our three bachelors - Fergus, Alistair, and Teagan - have finally left Dragon's Peak - forward progress!
1. Chapter 1  The Hunt Begins

**A/N: This takes place in the same universe as my stories "Change of Plans" and "A Learned Child". You are welcome to go read them it to get the full context, but here's the extra-short version. "Teagan rescued Alistair from the Chantry. As such, he never became a Grey Warden. He met up with the Wardens at Redcliffe and became one of the Blight Companions."**

**This story takes place one year after the death of the Archdemon. Alistair was made king at the Landsmeet. Warden Daveth killed the Archdemon, dying in the process. Warden Commander Elissa Cousland has gone to Amaranthine to rebuild the Ferelden Wardens, and her lover Zevran Aranai has accompanied her.**

**King Alistair has spent the last year learning governance, advised by his foster father, Bann Teagan, who has taken the position of Chancellor. Alistair has become fairly comfortable in his role as king. He has no queen, and, more importantly to the people, no heir…**

* * *

><p>King Alistair walked out of the throne room and raked his hand through his hair, pulling off his circlet as he did so. He almost spun the circlet on his finger, but caught the look that his Chancellor and foster father gave him and stopped.<p>

"Sorry, Father," he said.

"No, you're not," Chancellor Teagan Guerrin said with a smile.

"No, I'm not. It bugs me, Father, not as much as the crown did, but even the circlet bugs me. At least I don't have a headache. How Maric wore that crown day in and day out is beyond me. By the Maker, once I had that thing on my head for an hour I thought my head was going to explode. Thank you for getting this made," Alistair said, holding up the thin gold circlet.

"Glad to do what I could to assist. I know you don't like wearing it, but you need to, at least for now. It's only been a year; you're too new in your power, the people need to see a visible reminder that you're king," Teagan said, which made Alistair sigh and nod.

"I know, and I'll wear it, but…ugh…it messes up my hair," Alistair said. They arrived at Alistair's private study and stepped in, closing the door behind them.

"Fine, fine, just in the audience chamber and at official functions…but no playing with it," Teagan said, holding out his hand. Alistair stopped spinning the circlet on his finger and blushed.

Alistair handed over the circlet and then gave Teagan an inquiring look. "No review of my performance today?" he asked.

"Do you think you need one?" Teagan asked, eyebrows raised.

"Not really, I guess. I think I handled everything fairly well…." Alistair said.

"Oh, I'd agree. You're getting good at this, Son," Teagan said, which made Alistair give him a pleased smile. Teagan stopped himself from shaking his head. Even after all this time, being praised was something Alistair cherished. He certainly hadn't gotten enough of it from Eamon and Isolde. Teagan had tried to make up for that, but he supposed the boy would always feel the lack of love in his early years. Some things you just didn't get over. And now that he'd praised Alistair, it was time for the news that Alistair would certainly not want to hear.

"There is one thing I do need to talk to you about, though," Teagan said, which made Alistair sigh.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I'm probably not the appropriate person to bring this up, under the circumstances…" Teagan said, which made Alistair groan. He knew what was coming.

"Oh come on, Father, not you too?" Alistair asked.

"Alistair, the nobles are restless. They've gone some seven years with no heir. They want to be sure the succession is secure," Teagan said.

"I'm not ready," Alistair said.

"You don't even mean that anymore. You've got that mulish expression on your face that you used to use when I asked you to take a bath," Teagan said, which made Alistair shake his head.

"You know me too well. Ok, I admit it. I was heartbroken when she chose that damned elf over me, but…it's been over a year. I'm fine," Alistair said.

"Good, then we can look over the list of candidates that my brother so _thoughtfully_ provided," Teagan said.

"Still meddling, hmm? He isn't still mad I made you my Chancellor, is he?" Alistair asked.

"Oh, probably. I love my brother, but he can be remarkably shortsighted. He still sees you as that little boy that left Redcliffe with me all those years ago. He's never gotten to know the man you have become. It really was a stroke of genius, how you got him to go back to Redcliffe. I was so proud of you for that," Teagan said with a smile.

"Liked that, did you?" Alistair asked.

"Oh yes. Of course, I saw through that vapid innocent act of yours, but you fooled Eamon," Teagan said, raising the pitch of his voice to imitate Alistair's speech to his uncle. "Uncle Eamon, I just _couldn't_ ask you to sacrifice any more than you already have. You've been so ill, and with Connor gone to the Circle you need to spend your energy on making sure that you have an heir for Redcliffe," Teagan said, then chuckled.

"I was rather proud of myself for that, actually…although that does bring up something I've been thinking on," Alistair said.

"What's that?" Teagan asked.

"You said it yourself. I'm not the only heirless noble around here. I'll look for a wife, but only if you agree to look, too," Alistair said.

"Oh no, this is about you, not about me," Teagan said, which made Alistair smile. His father had made the exact argument that Alistair had expected him to, and he had his answer ready.

"Who was the one who said that you were giving up your heir to Rainesfere when Eamon went and made me king? And Eamon and Isolde are not having any luck making a new heir, so you may end up with Redcliffe, too. Face it, Father. You need a wife as much as I do," Alistair said with a smug smile.

Teagan sighed. He knew he was defeated. "Fine, fine, but I am _not_ choosing from the same pool of candidates as you are. I will not be the runner up in some sort of 'Ferelden's Most Eligible Bachelor' contest," Teagan said.

"Oh come on, Father. A noble is a noble is a noble. And besides, as decimated as Ferelden nobility is right now, I'll certainly be looking in the Bannorn. There are bound to be some who would prefer to be a Bann's wife or an Arlessa rather than a queen. I may even have to take a wife from one of the landholders. It's either that or an Orlesian, and I can't imagine _that_ going over well at the Landsmeet," Alistair said.

"You've been thinking about this," Tegan said.

"Of course I've been thinking about this. Loghain was right about one thing, we just got the Orlesians out of here. There are still plenty of people who remember the Occupation. We do not wish to invite them to take through marriage what they lost on the battlefield," Alistair said.

"True enough. The people would take someone from almost anywhere else, though – after all, if things had been different Fergus could have been king…and his late wife was Antivan. She would have been the Teryna of Highever regardless," Teagan said. Alistair nodded and sighed.

"Poor Fergus. In some ways he's lost more than Elissa has. She has the Wardens, at least. He feels like she's abandoned him, too…just like I felt when she told me we had to end it. Odd thing to bond over, but…well, it's nice to have a friend. He needs to remarry as well, you know. Elissa has given up title and name to become the Warden Commander. Fergus is going to have to make sure the Cousland line goes on," Alistair said, and then looked thoughtful.

"He will never agree," Teagan warned.

"We don't need to tell him that part. If he sees someone he likes, nature can take its course," Alistair said, which made Teagan give him a skeptical look.

"Oh come on, it will solve so many problems at once! I'm sure he'd love to get away from Highever Castle, and if there are three of us looking then I won't feel so much like I'm at a livestock fair," Alistair said.

"No, we'll _all_ feel like we're at a livestock fair!" Teagan exclaimed. "Not really sure if we'll be the buyers or the exhibits, though," he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2  Letters to a Friend

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! I promise, humor is coming, I just have to set up for it. Thanks again for taking the time to click, it makes my day!**

* * *

><p><em>To: His Grace Teryn Fergus Cousland<em>

_From: His Royal Majesty King Alistair FitzTherin_

_Dear Fergus,_

_How go the renovations on Highever Castle? Bet you're getting tired of the sounds of construction. I know I am. It's good, though – we're taking the opportunity to make so many improvements. The Alienage is benefiting the most, I think. The elves might actually have some decent homes by the time we are done. I still just cannot believe that I couldn't get the Bannorn to agree to fund repairs to the Alienage. Oh well, I funded it from Crown Funds. There are a lot of those. Cailan really never did spend much money. Good thing, too._

_Anyway, I was writing to ask if you would consider visiting Denerim. I can't offer you any respite from the construction noise, but the Palace is complete enough that the sound of hammering no longer occurs on a daily basis, at least. _

_I bet you're wondering what I want. Well, here's the thing. Father has finally brought enough guilt to bear on me that I've agreed to start looking for a wife…and I need moral support. Plus…I could use some advice on the matter. Father has never married, and frankly, he has no idea what to look for in a bride, having avoided the issue for the past two decades. Your advice was invaluable when I first took the throne - I need your help again, Fergus. I could command it as your king, but I'd rather ask you as a friend. Will you help me? _

_Your Friend,_

_Alistair_

* * *

><p><em>To: His Royal Majesty King Alistair FitzTherin<em>

_From: His Grace Teryn Fergus Cousland_

_Dear Alistair,_

_I am indeed sick of the sound of construction…but it will be worth it in the end. The castle is being gutted and will be completely rebuilt. There should be no reminders of what it was…before. Plus we have taken this opportunity to modernize – there will be water pumps in the kitchens and guarderobes in the upstairs chambers. No more dealing with chamber pots. Huzzah!_

_I digress – you did not need to hear about the plumbing in Highever Castle. _

_I will gladly take you up on your offer, as the castle is well-nigh uninhabitable at the moment. I'm sure the workmen will be glad to have me out from underfoot so that they can work unimpeded. I can deal with the administration of the terynir remotely for quite some time, so I am at your disposal._

_As for your predicament regarding a bride, I feel your pain. I am starting to hear that same refrain, myself. I do realize that Highever needs an heir. By the Maker, I will not fail my duty, but they need to let me find a teryna in my own time! But this is about you, not about me. I am glad to assist. I'm sure you would appreciate having an advisor who is not pressing you to choose the one who looks like she has the best childbearing hips. Are you planning on doing the usual and summoning the _broodmares, er,_ prospective brides to Denerim for your review, or did you have something else in mind?_

_Your Friend,_

_Fergus_

* * *

><p><em>To: His Grace Teryn Fergus Cousland<em>

_From: His Royal Majesty King Alistair FitzTherin_

_Dear Fergus,_

_I'm glad to hear that you are doing such extensive renovations on Highever Castle. I almost wish the darkspawn had done more damage to the palace in the Battle of Denerim, it would give me an excuse to make some badly needed improvements. Granted, it seems like luxury after a year of camping during the Blight, but even so. I would love to not have to deal with chamber pots anymore. I'm sure the servants would like that, too. I'm never going to get used to having servants. Well, not like this. We had some at Rainesfere, but just a cook, a laundress, and a housekeeper. I can't turn around without bumping into someone who wants to do something for me. They won't even leave me alone in the bath!_

_Don't mind me, I wrote you to answer your question, not to complain about how hard my life is because I have too many servants._

_I thought about summoning everyone to Denerim, but that seems a bit silly. Every bad fairy tale starts with the royal family summoning every prospective bride or groom to the palace so that the prince or princess can meet them. Thanks to all the minstrels writing songs about the Blight my life already __is__ a bad adventure story, I don't need to make it any worse. I swear if I hear one more song about the tragic doomed romance between me and your sister I'm going to have the offending minstrel sent to Fort Drakon. That's not how it was __AT ALL__. It's all Leliana's fault. She's the one who started all that folderol. You don't want to hear about me and your sister, sorry. I'm digressing again. Good thing I'm the king and can afford all this paper._

_Anyway, my thought was that we could tour the kingdom. It needs to be done anyway – I really do need to get out and meet the people and see how Ferelden is faring during the Thaw. I get reports, but it just isn't the same as seeing it. I need to know how my people are doing, and I need to show them that I care how they are doing. If I happen to meet most of the eligible young noblewomen while I'm doing that, all the better. If you would be willing to accompany me so you can give your opinion on the _broodmares, er, _lovely young ladies I meet, that would be most welcome. I was thinking we could start in Denerim and go in a big circle, although we'll need to detour a fair bit to make sure we cover the Bannorn. We'll figure it out. I look forward to hearing from you with your decision._

_Your Friend,_

_Alistair_


	3. Chapter 3 The Best Laid Plans

**A/N: Thanks so much to JayRain and MsBarrows for letting me bounce ideas, it's been very helpful. It's taking a bit longer to set up for the funny bits than I'd intended, but please bear with me – setting up for the jokes is important. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, it's really made my weekend! Speaking of that, I'm back to work tomorrow and as such updating pace on this will slow down. Thanks again for the encouragement and the lovely constructive criticism I've received; I really do appreciate it.**

**And just a quick reminder - Alistair in this A/U is not a Grey Warden. He was an officer in Arl Eamon's forces at Redcliffe. He was not at Ostagar. He joined the Grey Wardens as a Blight Companion after the Defense of Redcliffe, which was their first stop after Lothering.**

* * *

><p>"Andraste's Flaming Sword, these people are as bad as everyone was during the Blight," Alistair muttered as he looked through the paperwork on his desk.<p>

"In what way?" asked a familiar voice. Alistair looked up and smiled as the Teryn of Highever, also known as his friend Fergus, walked into the study. He stood and clasped hands with the man.

"Fergus! When did you arrive?" Alistair asked.

"A few hours ago. I've presumed on your hospitality and your barracks and have refreshed myself and settled my men," Fergus said.

"No presumption, my friend. I know your Denerim residence still awaits repair," Alistair said.

"And it will continue to wait until my workmen are done repairing Highever Castle or until all needed repairs are made in Denerim. _I_ can stay in the palace. The people of Denerim can't. Their homes come first. Now, what had you swearing when I walked in, hmm?" Fergus asked.

"The nobles, the merchants...well, everyone, really. They want me to solve every one of their problems, even the ones they could solve themselves if they just put a little effort into it. I expect to be asked to get a kitten out of a tree any time now," Alistair said. He gestured to a pair of armchairs placed near the study's fireplace and Fergus gratefully took a seat.

"Well, surely that happened at Rainesfere as well? They certainly try to do that to me at Highever," Fergus said as he settled into the comfortable chair. Alistair leaned back in his own chair and considered that, then shook his head.

"Not really, no. Father must have trained them out of it," Alistair said.

"I'm sure. We Couslands have tried to do so at Highever as well, but the terynir is large enough that it will never fully stop. The situation you find yourself in now is probably Anora's doing, although the Blight didn't help," Fergus said, steepling his fingers and tapping his chin.

"Anora? How so?" Alistair asked.

"Anora is a very competent administrator. Of course, she knows that, and that makes her have the attitude that no one can possibly do anything better than she can," Fergus said.

"Yes, I have noticed that. I don't even make suggestions about Denerim anymore, but to be honest, I don't need to. She's the reason that Denerim is being repaired as quickly as it is. I had my doubts about making her the Arlessa of Denerim, but it has turned out well. I'm glad you suggested that," Alistair said.

"It's a good compromise. Removing her from the succession to Gwaren limits her power, but you needed someone to take over the Denerim arling, and giving it to her shows you mean her no ill will while at the same time putting her where you can keep an eye on her. As a bonus, you're using her skills. If she weren't overseeing the rebuilding of Denerim then _you_ would have to do it," Fergus said.

"Right. Well, I'll never be friends with the woman, but she is useful, and she is certainly frighteningly competent," Alistair said.

"Thing is, she's right about doing things better than everyone, up to a point," Fergus said. Alistair raised a brow and waited for Fergus to continue.

"She probably _does_ do things better than most, because she never lets anyone make their own mistakes and learn from them. The problem is, when you do that, then people keep coming to you for help instead of handling anything themselves, and you get overwhelmed," Fergus said.

"And they're so used to doing that they never think of trying to figure things out for themselves.…Maker's Breath, that's why everyone did that all during the Blight, too!" Alistair exclaimed.

"Very possibly, yes. From what I've seen, our new Arlessa of Denerim has the city well in hand, which may be needed now, but I doubt she'll stop doing that when the city is rebuilt. Loghain is like that, too. I'm sure Gwaren is a very well-run terynir and I'm equally sure that Anora and Loghain have no time for themselves because of that," Fergus said.

"Whereas Highever is different?" Alistair asked, and Fergus nodded.

"Yes, it is. Do not mistake me, Highever is also a well-run terynir, but it is probably not the well-oiled machine that I imagine Gwaren to be. Of course, it's much larger than Gwaren, which breeds its own problems, but by and large my philosophy, which was my father's as well, is to put competent people in positions of authority and then let them get on with their jobs. This is why I can take the time to spend several months touring Ferelden ogling women," Fergus said, which made Alistair laugh.

"Hardly ogling," he chided, although the smile on his face as he said it rather ruined the effect.

"Yes, yes, we are looking for an 'oh so proper' wife for Your Majesty," Fergus said.

"Yes, we are," Alistair said, although doubt crossed his features as he said it.

"Do you even know what that is?" Fergus asked.

"Not really, although I'm quite certain that it won't be a woman like your sister…no offence," Alistair said.

"Oh, none taken. So…what happened there, anyway? You have never spoken of it, and I'm certainly not going to ask Elissa. Feel free to tell me to sod off if you still don't want to talk about it," Fergus said.

Alistair sighed. He didn't, particularly, but it had been long enough. And it might be important that Fergus know so that he could better help Alistair find a wife that he could stomach for the next 50 years. Maybe even someone he could like.

"Well, we got…involved…fairly quickly. During the Blight we all thought we could die at any time. It makes you skip over some of the 'getting to know you' time that you'd otherwise take, you know? Danger speeds things along…makes you miss things you would otherwise notice," Alistair said.

"Such as?" Fergus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please know I mean no disrespect to your sister when I say this," Alistair said, but Fergus waved off his disclaimer.

"I've known my sister since she was born, Alistair. I am certainly not blind to her faults," Fergus said.

"Good…well, actually, some of it comes down to what we were just talking about. She thinks she can do everything better than anyone else. Back during the Blight, she just ordered everyone around, and they let her! Sure, at first I let her too – after all, defeating the Blight was a Grey Warden matter, and she was a Grey Warden and I wasn't, so there you go. But Daveth was a bit senior to her – just a month, if I recall, but senior is senior – and half the time she didn't even consult him on anything she did, she just did it," Alistair said.

"That does sound like Elissa. She never did take Father's lessons about delegation to heart," Fergus said.

"Well, she had been making some decisions that I didn't particularly agree with, and I let her know about it," Alistair said.

"Bet that went over well," Fergus said dryly.

"Yes, very," Alistair said, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "She let me have it, and shortly after that she took up with that damned elf. I was heartbroken at the time, but I've had some time to think about it. She didn't want a partner; she wanted a loyal follower, like her marbari. And while marbari have many excellent qualities, I have no desire to be one. I'm no one's bitch," Alistair said with a low snarl.

"You most certainly are not. Well, I would have been happy to call you brother, my friend, but such was not to be," Fergus said pleasantly.

Alistair flushed. Somewhere in that little tirade he'd forgotten he was talking to Elissa's _brother._ "I'm sorry…I shouldn't be sitting here insulting your sister," Alistair said.

"You're not, really. That's what she's like, and you've been very diplomatic about it, all things considered. But enough about my sister – what is the plan for our tour?" Fergus asked.

"Father has been organizing it. He is at a meeting with Anora at the moment, but he should return for the evening meal. He will have details, but the short answer is that we'll make a sunwise circle around Ferelden, starting at Dragon's Peak. I know we have stops planned at all the arlings and the larger holdings in the bannorn. Father has a list. Oh, there's also going to be a small fete here at the palace in three days' time to celebrate the repairs being finished in the Market District. At least that's what I think Father said it was for. I must confess I have been spending so much time trying to clear my desk before we go that I have not paid all that much attention to the details of the trip," Alistair said.

"Well, we can wait to discuss it in more detail until the evening, then. Now, let's see some of this paperwork. Perhaps I can give you some advice as to how to teach these petitioners to fend for themselves, hmm?" Fergus said. Alistair gratefully agreed and they moved to the desk. Fergus looked at the stack of petitions and frowned.

"Send for some refreshments, would you? We may be here for some time. Andraste's Pyre, Alistair, you must learn to delegate!" Fergus exclaimed.

"Father tells me the same thing. But hey, I got you to help me, didn't I? Don't hit me, I bruise easily!" Alistair said, ducking out of Fergus' way as he aimed a smack at the back of Alistair's head.


	4. Chapter 4  Contestant Number 1

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for all the reviews and subscriptions and favorites! For this chapter we get to see the view from the other side. If these bachelors are eligible, it means they're being pursued, yes?**

* * *

><p><strong>Denerim: Arl Bryland of South Reach's Estate<strong>

"Habren, you're not dressed! We need to leave for the celebration in less than an hour!" exclaimed Habren's mother, Arlessa Claire Bryland, as she walked into her daughter's room.

"I am not going," Habren pouted, crossing her arms and sitting down on her bed with a thump.

"Whyever not?" asked the arlessa.

"Because it's a stupid party for a bunch of stupid peasants. I don't understand why we need to celebrate rebuilding some shops. Most of the marketplace has been open for _weeks_!"

Habren's mother sighed and prayed to the Maker for patience. "We are going because it is important for the nobility to be seen at such events. We must show that we have a care for the common people," she said. Habren rolled her eyes.

"Besides, the king personally asked your father to attend and to, and I quote, 'bring his entire family'," Habren's mother said, which made Habren immediately leave off her pouting and pay attention.

"The king will be there? He asked Father to bring me? Mother, why didn't you say so?" Habren asked. Her mind was whirling. She didn't think she'd had enough opportunities to make an impression on the handsome king, but perhaps she had, if he told Father to make sure she attended. If this was a small gathering, perhaps she would get quite a bit of time to talk to him. _Ugh_, how could Father not have told her this?

"I didn't think I needed to, as it's being held at the palace courtyard," Arlessa Claire said in answer to her question.

"The _palace_? Who else will be there?" Habren asked standing and rushing to her armoire. She had thought it was going to be in the market square. Drat Father for not being more specific!

"I'm not really sure. Your father mentioned that the chancellor will be there…"

"Who else?" Habren asked as she flicked through her dresses. Chancellor Teagan was certainly charming, but he was just a Bann. He might be an arl one day, and Redcliffe was a larger arling than South Reach…but that was a gamble. Arlessa Isolde was getting up in years, certainly, but she _could_ still have children. She could throw another mage child, of course, but it was all just too much of a gamble.

"Teryn Cousland is in town, and is staying at the Palace. He will certainly be there," her mother said, which made Habren search through her dresses even more frantically. That was two of the three men she considered worthy suitors – the king and Teryn Cousland. If she was going to make an advantageous match, she simply must find a decent gown!

"Not the ball gowns, Habren. The king specifically said that this was to be an informal event," Habren's mother cautioned, which made Habren sigh. She did so like dressing up in her ball gowns. It was probably for the best, though. She simply did not have time to have her maid lace her into a ball gown and then put her hair up in the elaborate style that such gowns required. Drat Father. He had no idea what was _really_ important!

"Well, then, Mother, what do you suggest I wear?" Habren asked, pouting at her ball gowns. She _never_ got to wear those anymore.

"The blue one. It is simple, but it is the finest Orlesian silk. No one will mistake you for anything but noble. It also brings out the blue in your eyes," her mother said. Habren frowned for a moment, trying to find some reason to object to her mother's choice, but she had to admit her mother was right. She did look splendid in the blue silk.

"All right, I will wear the blue," Habren said, pouting one last time over her lovely ball gowns. There would be other opportunities to impress the king and the teryn, she hoped. _Surely_ soon the balls would resume?

"Good, now that that is sorted I will send in one of the maids to help you dress. I must go ensure that your sister is getting ready," her mother said.

Habren scoffed. "Glynis? You'll be lucky to get her in a decent dress," she said. Her older sister had NO fashion sense, Habren thought with a sniff. More often than not she was wearing brown. Brown hair, brown eyes, brown dress – she blended into the brown Ferelden landscape. Well, she would if she ever went outside. She spent most of her time in the library at South Reach or the study at the estate here in Denerim. It was a wonder she didn't squint, much as she kept her nose buried in dusty old books. Well, that was all to the good, Glynis would probably retire to a corner with a book within five minutes of arriving at this party, and then Habren could just pretend she wasn't even there….

"Ugh, where _is_ that maid!" she said, stomping a foot. They could not be late. By all accounts, the king actually valued _punctuality_, of all things. Did he not understand the concept of 'making an entrance'?

* * *

><p><strong>Denerim: Palace Courtyard:<strong>

"Habren, you're scowling again," Habren's father said with a sigh.

"But Father, there are peasants _everywhere_!" Habren whined.

"Merchants, Dear. They're merchants, not peasants. And we must be seen to smile in any case. What if the king were to see you? Look at Glynis, she's being perfectly gracious to that shopkeep," Arl Bryland said.

"_Of course she is – as soon as she heard he was a bookseller she started talking his ear off," _Habren thought to herself. She knew better than to say that to her father, though. _That_ would just start off a lecture about what a _dutiful_ and _polite _daughter Glynis was, and how Habren should try to be more like her. As if. Glynis was going to be an old maid. Well, perhaps Father could talk some bann into marrying her. Glynis did stand to inherit the arling, after all. South Reach wasn't all _that_ large, as arlings went, but it would still be a rich prize for the younger son from the bannorn. And Glynis wasn't _ugly_, just so…_plain_. Almost as if the thought summoned her, Glynis bade farewell to the bookseller with a smile and rejoined the rest of her family.

"Father, may I go to the market district tomorrow? Master Felton has a new shipment of books…" Glynis asked.

"Of course you may, Glynis," Arl Bryland said, smiling down at his older daughter. Habren frowned. She nearly had to throw a tantrum to get Father to let her go shopping and all Glynis has to do is ask? It was so _unfair!_

"Smile, Habren, here comes the king," her mother hissed. Habren looked up quickly and pasted on her biggest smile. It wasn't even difficult. He was just so _handsome_. He was tall and muscular and just everything a king should look like. It was really just all she could do not to drool at the sight of him. That, however, would be _unladylike_.

"Ah, Arl Bryland, glad you could make it," said the king with a smile.

"Glad we could be here, Your Majesty. The marketplace being fully re-opened will be a boon to the people of Denerim, and all of Ferelden, really," Habren's father said.

"Yes, which is why we are celebrating. Is this your family? I don't believe we've been formally introduced," said King Alistair.

"Ah, of course. This is my wife Claire, and our daughters Glynis and Habren," Arl Bryland said. Habren curtsied and greeted the king as her name was spoken, as did her mother and sister. King Alistair nodded and smiled to each of them in turn. Habren's breath caught when the king turned his gaze on her. His smile, which had been perfectly correct and perfunctory for her mother and sister, visibly widened when he saw her.

"Ah, Habren, I have seen you in the marketplace," the king said. Habren was thrilled to see that his amber eyes were twinkling. He recognized her! Her brow furrowed for a moment, though – she didn't recall seeing the king recently. She certainly would have remembered that.

"It was before I was crowned. You were busy shopping; I doubt you even noticed me," King Alistair said in reaction to her look of confusion.

"I'm flattered you remember, Your Majesty," Habren said.

"You do make an impression, Milady," Alistair said, which made Habren beam at him.

"Forgive me, but I must take my leave of all of you. As the host of this little soiree, I must keep circulating. It was a pleasure to meet you, ladies, and good to see you again, Arl Bryland," King Alistair said. He bowed to them with his arms crossed in the Dwarven style, a gesture he was becoming known for, and then took his leave of them.

"Well, that was interesting," Habren's mother said. Habren barely heard her, she was so giddy. The king remembered seeing her in the marketplace from over a year ago? Surely she had impressed him somehow. She must follow up on that impression…although it wouldn't do to be too forward. Clearly she needed to find ways to coincidentally be where he was. They were both noble, they both moved in the same circles, surely it wouldn't be too hard to arrange.

"Habren? Come on Habren, you can't just stand here, we need to circulate," her father said, breaking her reverie.

"Oh…sorry Father, I was just thinking," Habren absently said, mind already back to planning how she could encounter the king more often.

"I see the teryn of Highever over there, we should go say hello," her mother said.

"Oh, Mother, must we?" Glynis asked.

"Of course we must, Glynis. Now smile," the Arlessa said.

Habren rolled her eyes. One would think she was being told she had to drink poison, the way she looked at the teryn. Oh well, she made Habren look poised in comparison.

"Yes, Mother," her sister said meekly, earning a smile from their mother. Habren rolled her eyes again.

"Ah, Arl Bryland, I didn't know you were in town," Teryn Cousland said as he greeted Habren's father.

"Yes, South Reach was hit fairly hard, so we are in Denerim fairly often. You remember my family?" Habren's father asked.

"Yes, of course, although it's been several years," Teryn Cousland said.

"A pleasure to see you again, Your Grace. I was so shocked to hear…" Arlessa Claire said.

"We were all shocked to hear," Glynis murmured.

"_I'm shocked to hear Glynis speak," _Habren thought to herself, but concentrated on giving the teryn a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you," Teryn Cousland said with a pained expression. He made his excuses and slipped away as quickly as he could.

"Poor man. He doted on Oriana," Habren's mother said, shaking her head in sympathy. Habren mentally placed him _well_ behind the king in terms of desirability as a husband. The last thing she needed was someone who was still pining over their dead wife. It probably didn't matter anyway, since the king had obviously already noticed her – it was just a matter of getting that notice to bear fruit.

Habren tried to get close to the king a few more times during the party, but he was continually surrounded by peasants and other hangers on. The teryn, her second choice, had disappeared somewhere, so Habren spent the rest of the evening smiling and nodding and plotting how she was going to get the king's attention. She discarded one idea after another as unworkable or too transparent. By the time the party had ended and they arrived back at their estate she was beginning to get discouraged.

They were going upstairs to retire when she heard her father mention to her mother that they were to travel back to South Reach soon. Oh, this was just _unacceptable._

"But _Father_, there's nothing to _do_ there!" Habren said, stomping her foot.

"Dear, have you not been listening?" her mother said.

"Listening to what?" Habren asked, which made her mother sigh.

"Habren, we are traveling back to South reach because we must prepare for the king's visit. He is going to tour the country to determine how Ferelden is recovering from the Blight. He will be in South Reach in two month's time. We have to make sure everything is ready for the king," Habren's mother said.

_"Perfect,"_ Habren thought.


	5. Chapter 5: King Charming

Alistair surveyed the courtyard with satisfaction. The group at the gathering was mostly merchants, but there were enough nobles in attendance to make the merchants feel honoured…assuming that the nobles behaved, of course. Most of the nobles in attendance could be counted on to be gracious, though. Alistair spotted his father Teagan, and Fergus was about somewhere, he thought. He watched Bann Sighard arrive with his family, or most of it, at least. Oswyn was not with them. Alistair left his vantage point and went to greet the bann and his family.

"Sighard, good to see you. Thank you for coming," Alistair said.

"I'm glad to be here. Let me introduce you to my wife Mathilde and our daughter Hannah. They've come up from Dragon's Peak to get some things in the city," Sighard said. Alistair nodded to both women as they curtseyed to him.

"We are glad to be here, Your Majesty. The merchant class is what keeps Ferelden in business, quite literally. We nobles like to think we're important, but keeping the coin flowing is vital," Hannah said.

"Oh, I quite agree, hence the little celebration," Alistair said. "Your son Oswyn, I don't see him. Is he well?" Alistair asked Bann Sighard.

Sighard frowned for a moment, but then seemed to remember that the king had been one of the people who had rescued his son.

"He is…as well as can be expected. We think he has healed as much as he is going to. He walks with a cane when he needs to, although it is difficult for him. One of his legs ended up being shorter than the other, and he's lost at least an inch of height. He is disinclined to come to Denerim," Sighard said.

"That is understandable. I had hoped the healers would have been able to do more. Still, once he is up on a horse he is as agile as any man, more so than many," Alistair said, which made all three of them smile at him.

"Very true. Oswyn is an able horseman," Mathilde said. She was nearly as tall as her husband and had greying chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes.

"He has the advantage over me, then," Alistair said with a self-deprecating laugh.

"Oh?" Sighard's daughter Hannah asked. She was also quite tall, one of the tallest women Alistair had seen, in fact, and she shared her mother's features as well as her coloring. She wasn't what one would call pretty, but she had classical features and, more importantly, when she smiled it seemed genuine. He would have to have his father put her on the list of women to find out more about.

"Oh yes. I love horses. I can even shoe a horse, if need be, but don't ask me to ride one. I go one way, the horse goes the other," Alistair said, which made Sighard chuckle.

"Maric was like that. He never could stay on a horse," he said.

"I've heard that," Alistair said, affably.

"I'm not much of a horsewoman, myself," Hannah said.

"Something we have in common then, Milady," he said with a smile.

"Indeed," Hannah answered.

"You must forgive me, but as the host I do need to keep circulating. Thank you again for coming. Please, do enjoy yourselves," Alistair said, bowing to each of them in turn before taking his leave.

* * *

><p>The next noble he saw was Arl Bryland. Nice enough man, but that daughter of his... Nothing for it but to get through it, though, Alistair thought.<p>

"Ah, Arl Bryland, glad you could make it," Alistair said.

"Glad we could be here, Your Majesty. The marketplace being fully re-opened will be a boon to the people of Denerim, and all of Ferelden, really," Bryland said.

"Yes, which is why we are celebrating. Is this your family? I don't believe we've been formally introduced," Alistair said. He knew who Habren was, of course, but the other two women were unfamiliar to him.

"Ah, of course. This is my wife Claire, and our daughters Glynis and Habren," Arl Bryland said. Alistair blinked at Glynis. He wasn't aware that Bryland had another daughter. But then it must be difficult to get noticed when Habren was your sister. He looked at Habren and smothered a laugh as he remembered the last time he'd seen her.

"Ah, Habren, I have seen you in the marketplace," he said. It was the only thing he could think to say to keep himself from laughing. Habren's brow furrowed at him, so he rushed to explain.

"It was before I was crowned. You were busy shopping; I doubt you even noticed me," he said. Actually he was quite sure she had noticed them, although he doubted she had realized that he was the future king. She'd insulted the group of them and told them that she could make her father send them south to fight the darkspawn after she'd taken umbrage at Leliana accidentally brushing past her. Leliana had retaliated by picking her pocket. They'd all eaten well on the silver that Leliana had taken from Habren. He probably should have felt guilty about it, but he didn't. Still didn't, in fact. There were some rather disturbing rumours about that girl.

"I'm flattered you remember, Your Majesty," Habren said.

"You do make an impression, Milady," Alistair said, which made Habren beam at him. He was not altogether happy with the expression on her face. He hoped he hadn't encouraged her. Best to get away before he said anything else.

"Forgive me, but I must take my leave of all of you. As the host of this little soiree, I must keep circulating. It was a pleasure to meet you, ladies, and good to see you again, Arl Bryland," Alistair said. He bowed to them in the Dwarven style and took his leave of them.

* * *

><p>He spent the rest of the party talking to the various merchants in attendance, hearing much about the commerce of the city. He'd expected to be bored, but he found himself interested. He knew the rudiments of economics due to his schooling at Rainesfere, but running what was, in effect, a large working farm was quite a bit different than running a shop or being a factor. The merchants sensed his interest, which made them even more eager to discuss their businesses with him. He resolved to have his father find someone who could educate him on such things. He rather thought he might need to know something about economics to make good decisions involving the merchant class. Maker knew the Landsmeet certainly wasn't going to look out for the interests of the merchants.<p>

One rather pleasant side effect of being surrounded by merchants was the fact that they made a rather effective Habren-shield. He did notice the woman attempt to get close to him on several occasions, but she never did manage it, thankfully. He was a bit surprised that he never did see Fergus or Anora, although he knew the two of them were in attendance. He and Anora avoided each other when possible, so he wasn't terribly surprised that he never saw her. He'd expected to see Fergus, though. Perhaps he'd been cornered by Habren. He rather hoped not, for Fergus' sake.


	6. Chapter 6: Teyrn, Teyrn, Teyrn

**A/N: My apologies to the Byrds for mangling the name of their wonderful song...**

* * *

><p><em>To everything there is a season, and a time to every purporse under heaven. A time to kill, a time to heal. A time to laugh, a time to weep.<em>

Palace Courtyard: Denerim

Fergus had only been at the gathering for a few moments before he was approached by a middle-aged man who was obviously of the merchant class. Fergus offered his hand for a handclasp, but was surprised when the man took Fergus' hand in a near death-grip.

"I am so glad to meet you, Teryn Cousland…if it hadn't been for you organizing the defense in the Battle of Denerim, my shop would have been utterly destroyed. My family – I have four children - we depend on our shop for our livelihood, and since we've been able to stay in business, we've been able to help some of our neighbors who didn't fare so well, helped them hang on until they could get rebuilt," the man said. He seemed to realize that he'd been holding the teryn's hand for nearly forty-five seconds, at which point he dropped it and flushed.

"Your Grace, I apologize, I…we're all just so grateful…"

Fergus smiled at the man…Edric, he thought he'd said his name was, and waved off his apology.

"No need to apologize, for we have all lost so much. I'm glad to hear that I was able to save something. And thank you for helping your neighbors in turn," Fergus said.

"You're too kind, Your Grace," Edric said. He bowed and backed away from Fergus, then turned and moved back through the crowd. Fergus released the breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding and fought back the tears that threatened to come, even now. Once he'd been well enough to leave the Chasind he'd planned to return to Highever, but rumours on the road had sent him to Denerim. He'd arrived just ahead of the darkspawn horde, only to find that Cailan was dead and his bastard half-brother Alistair had been made king. Alistair's army had not been in Denerim, though, as the troops had been pulled out of position due to faulty intelligence. Fergus had quickly taken charge of the defense of the city, and had done his best to keep the loss of life and property to a minimum. He was glad that he'd been able to save that man's family and his livelihood…but it didn't erase the fact that he hadn't been there to save his own family at Highever. He knew that he could not have known that Howe had been planning to betray them for years…no one had known…but it didn't help. Nothing helped.

He looked up as someone approached, and was a bit dismayed to see that it was Arl Bryland who was approaching him. He had no problem with the man himself, it was the fact that he had an unmarried daughter that gave Fergus pause. He frowned when he saw that Bryland had not one but two young women in tow.

"Teryn Fergus, I had heard you were in town," greeted Arl Bryland, walking up to Fergus with hand outstretched. Fergus took it and inclined his head to the older man.

"Ah, Arl Bryland, I didn't know you were in Denerim," Fergus answered.

"Yes, South Reach was hit hard by the Blight, so we are in Denerim fairly often. You remember my family?" Bryland asked.

"Yes, of course, although it's been several years," Fergus answered. He knew who Habren was, of course – everyone did – but he'd forgotten the name of the sister. He had a vague recollection that Bryland did have the two children, but her name was escaping him. He couldn't very well ask now; he'd look like a ninny for not knowing. Well, no matter. He could ask Teagan later. Teagan knew everyone.

"A pleasure to see you again, Your Grace. I was so shocked to hear…" Bryland's wife said.

"We were all shocked to hear," said the unnamed young lady quietly, interrupting her mother, who had probably been going to go into some detail about what Howe had done to Fergus' family. Everyone seemed to do that, as if Fergus didn't know what had happened or had the slightest desire to hear any details about it. He smiled at her gratefully. Habren said nothing, simply smiling…with what she probably thought was sympathy. Looked more like she had gas to Fergus, but he supposed he should give her points for trying.

"Thank you," Fergus said. He made his excuses about needing to circulate and slipped away.

"Maker's Breath, I need a drink," Fergus muttered as soon as he was out of earshot of the Brylands. He sought out one of the servants who were circulating with goblets of wine. He grabbed a goblet and headed to a shadowed corner. He tossed back the wine and then stood quietly, composing himself. He needed to not slip into melancholy here. This was a celebration. A bit contrived, perhaps, but Denerim…Ferelden…had so little to celebrate. Even something as simple as having the Market District completely repaired – all the shops and stalls open for business again – that was worth opening the doors to the palace courtyard to the merchant class and letting them mix with the few nobles that were both in town and willing to be seen with 'lowly' shopkeepers.

Alistair was there, of course, and was playing his role to the hilt. He was dressed in Ferelden gold and brown and looked every inch the Vital Young King…except, of course, that he happily talked to every merchant and servant who came up to him with a story to tell. It might not be very king-like behavior, but it was all Alistair, and the people loved it. Teagan was also graciously mingling throughout the courtyard, probably using his courtly flirting skills on every woman he talked to. Observing Teagan work his magic on the ladies in the crowd made Fergus shake his head. He'd never been able to be that charming, but Teagan made it seem completely effortless. He was sure the man used the charm as a way to keep people at arm's length…which he supposed was more subtle than the rather more literal distance that Fergus himself was keeping from people.

Fergus continued to scan the crowd in the courtyard and saw something that made him frown. Habren was trying to get close to the king, but she couldn't seem to break in to the circle of people surrounding him. If she gave up on Alistair, Fergus was probably next on her list. Suddenly hiding in this corner didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"And I thought I was the only one who hid in dark corners," said a familiar voice, which made Fergus jump. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he did not realize that he was not alone here.

"You must be slipping, Fergus. I don't believe I've ever managed to sneak up on you," said Anora. She was trailed by Ser Cauthrien, Loghain's guard captain.

"I suppose I am. Hello Ser Cauthrien, Anora, or should I call you Arlessa now?" Fergus asked.

"You never did call me 'Your Majesty' when I was queen, why start being so formal now?" Anora asked, which made a corner of Fergus' mouth turn up for a moment.

"A very good point," Fergus said.

"So, why _are_ you in this corner, Fergus?" Anora asked.

"I'm hiding from the husband-hunters," Fergus admitted, which made Cauthrien's eyes widen. Anora vented a short laugh. "Ah, I know that feeling. It's been more than two years, Fergus. You have to expect it," Anora said.

"Two years for you. It's only been one for me," Fergus said. Anora started to correct him, but then stopped herself. "That's right…you didn't find out until a year later, did you?" she said softly.

"No, I didn't," Fergus said, just as softly, pain haunting his eyes. Anora turned to Cauthrien and spoke with her in low tones for a moment. Cauthrien looked hesitant at first, but finally nodded and moved off.

"What did you tell her?" Fergus asked.

"That I was going to sit and talk to you for a few minutes, and that you were perfectly adequate protection for me, so she should go circulate," Anora said, gesturing to the stone bench behind them.

"People will talk, you know," Fergus said.

"Let them. They talk anyway. I think the current rumour is that Cauthrien and I are 'involved'," Anora said.

Fergus snorted. "Well, that's a change. Last I had heard she was supposedly 'involved' with your father," he said.

"Oh, that's old news. She's left him for me, you know," Anora said in a tone as dry as anything he'd ever heard Loghain utter. Loghain and Anora had always both avowed that they had no senses of humour, but that wasn't entirely correct. They just had such bone-dry senses of humour that most people didn't get the joke.

"And I suppose you're doing _nothing_ to encourage that rumour," Fergus said.

"Actually, I'm not, since it only seems to make some of them even more determined. They think they're getting two for the price of one, as it were," Anora said, which made Fergus laugh outright.

"You probably have it worse, though," Anora continued.

"How so?" Fergus asked.

"Well, for one, you are male. If you haven't noticed, the country is woefully short on unattached males at the moment, which means a plethora of unattached _females_," Anora said.

"I've noticed," Fergus answered in a clipped tone. "They always seem to want to start off with an expression of sympathy, and then are surprised when I'm upset by that. They seem to be shocked that I haven't 'gotten over it' yet," Fergus said.

Anora looked at him with sympathy. "You don't get over it," she quietly said. "You just get better at getting up every morning and getting on with your day."

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Fergus asked. Anora blinked at him, surprised he could tell that. She thought she was better at schooling her expression than that.

"I'm sorry, forget I asked that. I don't know where that came from," Fergus said, but Anora waved a hand in dismissal.

"From the part of you that is still in mourning, Fergus," Anora said. "Cailan and I had a great deal of affection for one another. That was why…you know there was talk of Alistair and I marrying," Anora said.

"Oh yes. I seem to recall that Alistair was not too keen on the idea," Fergus said.

"To put it mildly. Neither was I, really. He looks too much like Cailan. It wouldn't have been fair to either of us," Anora said.

"I suppose it wouldn't have. I'm sorry; I didn't realize that the two of you…Cailan wasn't exactly…" Fergus said, then stopped himself. He was truly putting his foot in it today.

"No, he wasn't, but even so. I…do not particularly wish to remarry. It's been more than two years for me now, though, and the arling needs an heir. I have been informed by the healers that there is no reason that I should not be able to conceive, so I will have to bow to the inevitable soon, although I am not feeling the same pressure as you are. I am the deposed former ruler of Ferelden. I think some may be wondering if Alistair is going to change his mind and put my head on a pike," Anora said, mouth twisted into a grimace.

"He wouldn't, you know. You are much too valuable to Ferelden to waste, and so is your father," Fergus said.

"Oh, _I_ know that, but many of the nobles think that Alistair should have executed my father…and me, for that matter," Anora said, to which Fergus simply nodded. He knew why Alistair had spared both Loghain and Anora – Fergus had made the suggestion to let them continue to serve Ferelden, but Alistair had readily agreed. He was a very practical man, and he knew that Loghain, and by extension Anora, would put the welfare of Ferelden first. They both were ambitious enough to merit watching, of course, but executing them out of hand? Not necessary. Most nobles wouldn't understand that, however. Fergus knew that even his sister had taken issue with letting Loghain live, citing what he'd done to the grey wardens at Ostagar. King Alistair was the one who made the decision, however, so Loghain and Anora had been allowed to live, and even stay in power, after a fashion. He supposed if Alistair had been at Ostagar he might have felt the same as Elissa, but he wasn't, so it was rather a moot point.

"You look thoughtful," Anora prompted.

"I was considering Alistair's decision to spare you and your father. I think it was a good one. I…had not expected to find a sympathetic ear here, especially not from you. Thank you," Fergus said.

"You are welcome, Fergus," Anora said with a wry smile.

"I'm sorry, I really am usually much more diplomatic than this," Fergus said, to which Anora inclined her head.

"It is quite understandable, Fergus. I was not the soul of diplomacy for a long time after Cailan died. Now, if you will excuse me, I should at least attempt to circulate a bit," Anora said.

"Of course," Fergus said. He stood as Anora stood and bowed over her proffered hand. Cauthrien, who had been hovering nearby, appeared at Anora's elbow, presumably to resume guard duty. They moved off, leaving Fergus alone in his out of the way corner. He looked at the small crowd and frowned. He supposed he should make more of an effort to talk to people, but his heart really wasn't in it. He spotted Teagan chatting to a young woman and that made his decision. He would make his excuses to Teagan and leave. Alistair would understand.


	7. Chapter 7: A Confirmed Bachelor?

**A/N: My sincere apologies for the length of time between my last chapter and this one - that real life thing kidnapped me for a while. Bioware owns all of their characters, my thanks to them for allowing all of us fans to play in their world.**

* * *

><p>Bann Teagan smiled and clasped arms with Master Felton, the scrivener. He was especially glad to see him at this little gathering. Books were very much a luxury item in these days and he'd been concerned for the man. He and a few of the other bibliophilic nobles had been patronizing the man's damaged shop, but one could only do so much.<p>

"Master Felton, good to see you here," Teagan said.

"Thank you, Chancellor Teagan, I am glad to be seen, and at the palace! I'd not expected to ever see the palace grounds in my lifetime, let me tell you," Master Felton said.

"It was His Majesty's idea," Teagan answered. Alistair had wanted to have a celebration of some sort to boost the city's morale, but it was Teagan who had decided the specifics.

"He's a fine young man, he is. Looks so much like his brother, Maker watch over him. Looks like good King Maric, too, Maker rest his soul. There was never a doubt in my mind King Alistair was King Maric's son. To think he'd been living with you all these years and no one ever said a word," Master Felton said.

"Yes, well, that was the way King Maric wanted it. Tell me, how has business been for you?" Teagan asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Not as good as before the Blight, but we're all saying that, I think. I'm doing well enough. My shop is repaired, and while I'm not as well stocked as I was before the Battle of Denerim, I am starting to get supplies and shipments of books again. My new apprentice is coming along – my last one died in the battle, you know, poor boy," Master Felton said.

"I had heard that, my condolences to you," Teagan said.

"Thank you, Chancellor Teagan. I was just about to make the boy a journeyman, too. Well, that's the way of it, I suppose. The new boy is coming along. Little elven boy, you know. Writes as fine a hand as I've ever seen, now that he's learned his letters, and he's learning bookbinding. I was a bit leery of taking on an elf, you know, but little as I can pay right now, I was having a hard time getting an apprentice. Turns out he's a good worker. His da drops him off every morning and picks him up every evening, but I'm not too far from the Alienage, so it works out for everyone," Master Felton said.

"Glad to hear it," Teagan said, and meant it. Alistair had been encouraging more businessmen to employ elves, but change was slow. It was only desperation that was forcing the merchants to hire elves, but both he and Alistair were hopeful that once the elves had a chance to prove themselves to be able workers that things would change, at least a little. Neither of them were naïve enough to think that prejudice against elves would end anytime soon, but perhaps they could make some progress.

Master Felton looked past Teagan for a moment and then turned back towards the chancellor. "Forgive me, Milord, but I see one of my best customers. I really should say hello," he said.

"Of course – please do enjoy the gathering," Teagan said. He shook his head as Master Felton left. He should have known that the merchants would take this opportunity to make business connections rather than simply socialize. It wasn't terribly different than what the nobles did, though, he supposed, although probably with less gossiping and more actual accomplishment of tasks. It was probably just as well that long-distance communication was so difficult. He imagined that if the nobles could communicate with one another quickly they would spend even more of their time relating the inconsequential details of their lives to one another than they already did. The economy would probably grind to a halt whilst they all spent their days caught in a net of socializing. Teagan shook his head at himself, wondering where such an absurd notion might have come from.

Teagan looked for Alistair and saw him speaking with Arl Bryland and his family. Habren was attempting to flirt with Alistair – hopefully without success. The thought of that girl as his daughter-in-law, not to mention the Queen of Ferelden, sent shivers down Teagan's spine. He trusted that Alistair had more sense than that, though – he'd never been particularly complimentary towards Habren. Teagan watched Alistair make his excuses and escape the Brylands, moving on towards a group of merchants who were presumably making business connections. Soon Alistair was surrounded by men of business who were more than happy to keep his son occupied. Satisfied that Alistair did not need rescuing, Teagan turned his attention to the other young lady with the Brylands. He'd seen her talking to Master Felton a few moments ago – she must have been that "good customer" that he had mentioned. If that was the case, then she was definitely someone he wished to get to know; he was always happy to meet and converse with another bibliophile. He made his way to the Brylands and greeted the Arl.

"Leonas, I am glad you could attend, and I see you brought your family," Teagan said.

"Ah, Chancellor Teagan, thank you for inviting us. You know my wife Claire of course, and these are my daughters Glynis and…well, Habren seems to be mingling," Arl Bryland said.

"Well, that is what one does at one of these affairs, and I have met Habren before. I have not been introduced to…Glynis, you said?" Teagan asked.

"Yes, Glynis, this is Chancellor Teagan, he's the king's adoptive father," Arl Bryland said.

"Ah, pleased to meet you, Chancellor Teagan," Glynis said with a curtsey. Teagan took a moment to study her. She was a bit of a mouse, really – nondescript brown hair and eyes and rather forgettable features. Still, there seemed to be intelligence in her gaze – a feature sadly lacking in many of the young noblewomen…and noblemen, for that matter, Teagan thought.

"Lady Glynis, I saw you speaking with Master Felton the scrivener earlier. Are you a fellow customer of his?" Teagan asked.

Lady Glynis' eyes met Teagan's and an warm smile lit her features, transforming her plain face into something more approaching beauty. Teagan found himself smiling back at her.

"Oh yes, Chancellor. I go there whenever we are in town, and I place regular orders with him via messenger post. He's said more than once that I'm his best customer," Glynis said.

"It is strange that I've not seen you in the shop, as I am a regular patron myself...although not as much as I might like, of late. Tell me, do you have a specific area of interest?" Teagan asked.

Glynis blushed and looked down for a moment, then looked back up at Teagan with a hint of challenge in her eyes. "Thedan history," she said.

"Oh? Which part?" Teagan asked.

"All of it, really. I do enjoy Ferelden history, but then that's not surprising, since it is my home," Glynis said with a smile, then continued. "The tale of Conobar and Flemeth, the stories of Dane, how the Couslands became the teryns of Highever…although I also have some histories of the First Blight and the Tevinter Imperium, and I have a modest collection of scholarly discussions on the histories, as well," Glynis said, which made her father scoff.

"Modest, she says! Chantry scholars would cheerfully kill for even a fraction of Glynis' collection. It's certainly cost enough," Arl Bryland said, although the comment was delivered with a fond smile at his daughter.

"Truly? You are a young lady after my own heart, then. One of the things I miss most about Rainesfere is my library. The palace library is adequate, but I find myself bringing back a few more books every time I visit Rainesfere," Teagan said.

"Do you study history as well, My Lord?" Glynis asked.

"I would not say 'study', My Lady. I do read histories, but I am much more interested in the details of the people who made history. I have a fairly good collection of biographies and memoirs of major historical figures in Thedas," Teagan said.

"You do? Have you perhaps read the new publications about Maferath?" Glynis asked.

"Yes, I do have a copy of that. You know, my son was there when the Warden Commander found the writings that those works are based upon," Teagan said.

"He was? Oh that is right, the king was a Blight Companion, wasn't he? I forget that sometimes. His travels must have been just fascinating – he was living history! I would love to hear more about that…perhaps another time, Chancellor? I fear my parents do not find this topic as fascinating as I," Glynis said, a flush darkening her cheeks.

"Of course," Teagan said with a bow, although he promised himself he would call upon the Brylands before he, Alistair, and Fergus left on their journey, if possible. He was interested in seeing that library of hers.


	8. Chapter 8: On the Road Again

**A/N: My apologies (once again) for the delay - some ebil little plot bunnies and challenges distracted me. But hey, look, they're finally on the road!**

* * *

><p>"Fine, I will admit you were right about not bringing the pavilions. It did speed things along," Teagan said as he gingerly sat down next to the fire. He was a bit stiff from being in the saddle for most of the day, so he was grateful to whichever kind soul had arrayed some log benches around the fire to serve as convenient seating. Apparently the steward who was accompanying them was an efficient man, since the setting up of camp was proceeding apace.<p>

Alistair looked up from his seat at the fire and smiled, although the smile was tinged with pain. Teagan wasn't surprised. The boy still was a poor rider, although he'd only fallen off his horse once. "We did make good time, didn't we?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, we did. We should be at Dragon's Peak late tomorrow, despite all the delay while you were fussed over," Fergus said from across the flames, looking disgustingly chipper, at least in Teagan's opinion.

"Hey, I _told_ them I was fine. My foot slipped in the stirrup, that's all," Alistair said.

"I did tell them that Alistair was not a good horseman," Teagan said.

"Yes, I heard you say that, but I don't think that the guards believed you," Fergus said.

"Oh, no one ever does," Alistair said, airily.

"Well, of course they don't. I've seen you fight; on the battlefield you're perfectly graceful – you put your sword and shield where you intend to, to great effect, I might add. But you get up on a horse and it's like you're a different person," Fergus said.

"You've noticed that too, have you? I truly do not understand it. Maric was like that too, so it must be in the blood," Teagan said.

"I am sitting right here, you know," Alistair said.

"Yes, and I'm your father, I get to talk about you like that. It's one of the very few perks of the job," Teagan said with a fond smile, which made Fergus chuckle.

"At any rate, I am glad we decided not to bring the pavilions and all that other folderol – if we had to deal with all that we'd be on the road so long that Alistair here would be too old to get married by the time we were done," Fergus said.

"Speak for yourself, Fergus. I, for one, am missing some of those creature comforts. One of the things that got left behind were the camp cots, and while the two of you may be young and agile enough to sleep on the ground without feeling it in the morning, I most certainly am not," Teagan said.

"Maker's Blood, Teagan, you're talking like you're an old man. You're what, ten years my senior?" Fergus asked, which made Teagan shake his head.

"Twelve, at least, Fergus, and I am feeling every year of it right now. It has been a long time since I have spent the day in the saddle," Teagan said.

"Ah, now that I can help with," Fergus said, and rummaged through his packs for a moment, coming up with a small jar. He handed it to Teagan, who looked at it and then looked at Fergus, inquiringly.

"The Chasind make this. It's a liniment for muscle aches. It even smells fairly good," He said. Teagan removed the lid and took a cautious whiff, then gave a pleased nod.

"My farrier at Rainesfere makes a horse liniment that smells rather similar, actually. Works well on people, too. I have found myself wishing I had some of it. Chasind, you say?" Teagan said.

"Yes, I have some of the Chasind refugees at Highever now. The men are hunting and the women are gathering herbs to make and sell tonics and poultices and the like. They are paying their taxes by barter, for the most part, and I'm selling all that we don't need to the Orlesians and Antivans. Doing a fairly brisk business in them, too," Fergus said, which made Teagan shake his head and smile.

"You are a Cousland, no doubt about it. Is there nothing that you cannot turn into a profit? By the Maker, if you fell into a privy I would wager that you'd come up holding a fistful of sovereigns," he said, which made Fergus wryly return his smile.

"It's really just a matter of seeing opportunities and making the most of them," Fergus said, which made Alistair laugh.

"Your sister certainly does that! She looted everything that wasn't nailed down, all during the Blight…and every time we went into a town and she spotted a trader you could practically hear the sound of coins jingling when you looked into her eyes," he said.

"Oh yes, that's her. I hear that she's found all kinds of things to sell at Amaranthine - things that Howe had never discovered. She tells me they're building a granite quarry that will supply half of Thedas with building material by the time she's done," Fergus said, which made Alistair shake his head.

"I'm not surprised. Well, fine by me. If the Wardens can get self-sustaining in Ferelden then it relieves some of the tax burden to support them. I know that they're needed, but half the country had no income at all last year. I can't get blood from a stone," Alistair said with a grimace.

"Oh yes, I'm feeling it in Highever too," Fergus agreed.

"We all are, but things are improving, if slowly. Tell me, Fergus, did you see anyone promising at the gathering the other night? For me, I mean?" Alistair asked. He accepted a tankard from the camp steward with murmured thanks and took a drink. The other two men followed suit as tankards of ale were handed around.

"I…did not spend a great deal of time in attendance," Fergus said after taking a sip of his ale.

"Yes, Father told me that. Were you not feeling well?" Alistair asked.

"Something like that," Fergus demurred.

"Habren ambush you?" Alistair said, which made Fergus bark a laugh.

"In a manner of speaking, although I think I am a poor second in her eyes. She's going after larger game," Fergus said, lifting his mug in Alistair's direction.

"Yes, I noticed that she has redoubled her efforts. What did you say to her?" Teagan asked.

"Nothing!" Alistair protested, then flushed as the two older men regarded him levelly.

"I was just trying to be nice," he said, which made both Teagan and Alistair roll their eyes.

"Alistair, you cannot be nice to a girl like that, she will take it completely out of context. What did you say?" Fergus asked.

"Well, see, when we were introduced I may have mentioned something about remembering her from the marketplace during the Blight," Alistair said, which made Fergus groan.

"I can't believe you did that. You're never going to shake her," Fergus said.

"What? I was just being nice. Besides, I was trying not to laugh, because the memory was of Leliana picking her pocket," Alistair said, which made Teagan stifle a laugh.

"Leliana picked Habren's pocket?" he asked.

"Yes, Habren had said something really nasty to her, so she stole her purse in retaliation. We ate really well on that money that night, as I recall," Alistair said.

"Serves the little chit right," Fergus muttered.

"Well, we'll deal with it when we're at South Reach. Maybe by then you'll have found someone suitable and that will solve it. Speaking of, what did you think of Bann Sighard's daughter?" Teagan asked.


	9. Chapter 9: Candy's Dandy, but

**Somewhere between Denerim and Dragon's Peak**

* * *

><p>"So, when do you think that supper is going to be ready? I hear the steward got an excellent camp cook to come along," Alistair said.<p>

"You're avoiding the question, Alistair," Teagan said.

"Oh, you were asking me? Thought you were asking Fergus. Well, she's…tall…" Alistair said.

"Such a ringing endorsement – should we make the announcements now?" Fergus said.

"Oh give over, Fergus, I have talked to the woman for all of two minutes," Alistair said.

"I think I maybe got a few hours with Oriana before it was all decided," Fergus said.

"Really? But the two of you seemed so…" Alistair said and then paused and looked away.

"Oh, I loved her very much, Alistair, but that came after the betrothal. It was all arranged between our parents. Well, I got some input, but my father made the decision. You're quite fortunate that you're getting to choose, you know. Teagan here could be _telling_ you who you're marrying," Fergus said.

"It may come to that if you keep giving me responses like you just did when I ask you what you think about prospective brides," Teagan said.

"That might be easier," Alistair muttered, and then sighed. "It's just…how am I supposed to know if a girl is the right one?" he asked.

"You don't," Fergus said, to which Teagan nodded. Alistair opened and closed his mouth on a retort, but then settled for simply sighing again. Teagan gave him an assessing look.

"Let's get some food in you, Boy. You always feel better after you've eaten," Teagan said. Fergus chuckled as Alistair's expression brightened at the thought of food.

After they ate – an Antivan style fish soup that was amazingly good for camp fare – the three noblemen once again arranged themselves around the campfire. Their guardsmen moved around them, finishing up the process of settling the camp, but they were all far enough away that the men were left largely on their own. Fergus looked at the other two men and then reached into his vest and pulled out a rather battered flask. Teagan raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Antivan brandy," Fergus said.

"Andraste's Pyre, Where did you get Antivan brandy? I haven't seen any of that since before the Blight," Teagan said.

"We had some hidden at Highever - Howe never found it. I've been selling it off to raise coin for grain, but I have saved some of it. It'll help keep us warm," Fergus said, taking a sip from the flask and then offering it to Teagan. Teagan took it and raised it to Fergus before taking a drink. He handed it to Alistair who took a sip. He inhaled sharply as the alcohol hit his stomach, but did not cough or sputter as Fergus was half expecting him to do.

"This is…potent. The elf had some of this during the Blight, but that was rather inferior to this," Alistair said, passing the flask back to Fergus. They companionably shared the brandy for a while, then Teagan spoke.

"That's why I've not married as yet, you know, the not knowing," Teagan said. The two younger men looked at him expectantly. "I have seen my share of unhappiness. The last two kings of Ferelden have been…less than happy in their personal lives. My sister and Maric…they loved each other, in their way, but I don't know that they were happy," Teagan said. "And Cailan and Anora…well, I was not in Cailan's confidence, but…"

"I was," Fergus interjected. "He and Anora…they did love one another, after a fashion, but Anora did not make him happy. He looked elsewhere for that. I don't think Anora was the queen that he needed," Fergus added. Teagan inclined his head in agreement with Fergus and continued.

"A marriage without love or at least regard is not something I want for you, Alistair, or myself for that matter. That's why I never bethrothed you. Childhood bethrothals worked out _so_ well for my sister and my nephew. Of course, sometimes choosing your spouse isn't any better. Just look at Eamon," Teagan said bitterly.

"The Lady Isolde is…certainly an interesting woman. She reminds me a bit of Oriana's older cousin. _That_ was a narrow escape, let me tell you," Fergus said, then took a long drink of brandy before passing the flask.

"Oh this I have to hear," Alistair said.

"You know, I can't even recall her name now," Fergus mused. "She was pretty, but Maker's Blood, she was a few candles short of an altar. She was right up there with Habren."

"And how was that a narrow escape?" Alistair asked. His eyes were a little glassy, but he was steady in his seat.

"Oriana's grandfather was the one arranging the match. He wanted the oldest granddaughter married off first, so that's who he presented to my father first. Oh she was all sweetness and light to my father, so he was enchanted. I was too, at first, truth be told. She was _way_ prettier than Oriana, you know. Really alluring, too. And the things she could do in bed!" Fergus said.

"Wait, wait, so you slept with her?" Alistair asked.

"Oh yes. First night we were at her grandfather's estate. She snuck into my room. It was _amazing_. She was a real fireball. I think I had scratches on my back for a week, after," Fergus said, to which Teagan gave him a knowing look.

"Sooo why didn't you end up with her?" Alistair asked.

"Because she was crazy, Alistair. Really too bad, too. She was so inventive in bed," Fergus said.

"The crazy ones always are," Teagan agreed.

"That sounds like the voice of experience!" Fergus said. Teagan almost laughed at the look on the younger man's face. He'd clearly had more of the brandy than he thought, or else Fergus was a lightweight. Of course, Teagan was feeling the brandy, himself, although he thought all his wits were about him.

"Indirect, but yes. Eamon has told me stories," Teagan said, to which Alistair let out a sound of disgust.

"Not listening!" he said, which made Teagan chuckle.

"I had a near miss, myself. The family I fostered with in the Marches had a daughter…who expected me to marry her after she threw herself at me," Teagan said.

"Did you catch her?" Fergus asked.

"Oh yes, but I was careful. There was no possible way that child was mine. And, as it turned out, the child was born looking remarkably like her father's steward, so I was exonerated, thank the Maker," Teagan said, enunciating the longer words very carefully. Perhaps he, too, had more brandy in him than he thought.

"This isn't really helping, you know," Alistair said with a sigh. "Why don't you just pick someone out for me and have done with it? But…not Anora….or Habren…or Elissa Cousland – sorry Fergus," Alistair said, which made both Fergus and Teagan chuckle.

"Well, that's a start. At least you know what you don't want," Teagan said. "Now, in all seriousness, what do you think of Hannah?"

"Well, she seemed nice. Genuine. When she smiled it reached her eyes," Alistair said.

"That's usually a good sign," Fergus said.

"I thought so. I'd like to talk to her some more once we get to Dragon's Peak. She's maybe a hair taller than I am, but…well, I think I'm secure enough in my manhood that I can handle a taller woman," Alistair said.

"Well, you were man enough for my sister…actually you might have been too much man for my sister. She's said in a few of her letters that you're an ass," Fergus said, which made Alistair grin.

"I do my best!" he said, then looked serious for a moment. "You know, I never slept with your sister," he said.

"Well, glad to hear it, but now I have that picture in my head, thank you ever so. I don't want to know about my sister sleeping with you, or anyone else for that matter," Fergus said.

"Well, you can just live with it. I had to live with her carrying on with that damned elf in _the next tent_ for half the Blight…plus he made lewd comments at me the whole trip. I am fairly certain that he propositioned me for some…group activity…at one point," Alistair said with a shudder.

"Oh ewww, I did not need to think about that, not involving my sister," Fergus said. Teagan had to laugh at the utterly disgusted look on his face.

"All right, that's enough brandy for the two of you. Hopefully you won't be hung over tomorrow, as we do want to reach Dragon's Peak by tomorrow night. Come on, up you go, into your tents," Teagan said. He was glad to see that both of them were at least fairly steady on their feet, so they should both still be able to ride in the morning…or at least ride no worse than usual, in Alistair's case.


	10. Chapter 10: Dragon's Peak

_**A/N:** Hello! I'm aware it's been forever. Work has been hectic. It still is, really, but I managed to get a little writing done here and there, so here's an update. I'm not going to promise something that I can't deliver, but I will say that I am still working on both this and my other open piece, "Hands On Experience". I haven't abandoned them, I promise._

* * *

><p>"Ah, Dragon's Peak, some of the best wine in Ferelden comes from here," Fergus said as they approached Bann Sighard's keep.<p>

"Actually, it's more or less the only wine in Ferelden at the moment. Orlais is selling its wine elsewhere. They can make more money selling us food," Alistair said with a grimace.

"Yes, Orlesian grain is dear. Well, the fields will recover, in time. The Darkspawn did not have long to blight the land," Teagan said.

"Mm, yes, and Sighard is doing well. He's selling wine to the Free Marches. Thankfully the Marchers are willing to sell us grain at a much more reasonable price, plus they seem to like Ferelden wine just fine. They're getting drunk and we're getting fed, thanks to Sighard. I may have to give him a medal," Alistair said.

"You could give him an arling," Fergus mused, but Alistair shook his head.

"I'd considered making him the Arl of Denerim, but it's probably better that Anora stays where I can keep an eye on her. Besides, Sighard wanted to stay here, because of Oswyn...blasted Howe," Alistair said.

"I wish Elissa hadn't gutted that Maker-forsaken stain on the face of Ferelden so that I could have killed him myself," Fergus growled, to which Alistair and Teagan wisely did not respond. Fergus didn't truly begrudge his sister her revenge on Rendon Howe, but he was still quite likely to fly into a rage whenever Howe was mentioned - not that either man could blame him for that.

"So, does Sighard know the other reason we're here?" Alistair asked. Teagan smiled at him, glad for the change of subject, but then shook his head.

"Not officially, no, but he's quite astute enough to put two and two together, as are most of the nobles in the immediate area. There should be plenty of lovely young ladies for you to choose from, Alistair," Teagan said.

"Greeeat," Alistair said, which prompted a snicker from Fergus and a suppressed smile from Teagan. He truly could sympathize with his son, but he did need to secure the succession, and soon. The people had been much too long with no heir.

Bann Sighard had apparently been warned that the king's party was approaching, as he was waiting outside the keep as they approached.

"Good to see you again, Your Majesty, Your Graces," he said.

"Sighard, please don't do that. I am a bann, same as you, and I do have a name," Teagan said as he carefully dismounted his horse. He was apparently too old to be spending the day in the saddle, he thought with a grimace. He promised himself he would do a better job stretching before the next leg of this journey and stepped forward to greet Bann Sighard.

* * *

><p>"The Brylands are here?" Teagan asked Sighard on the way into the keep, his brows raising in surprise. He had understood that Leonas and his family were heading straight back to South Reach to prepare for Alistair's arrival.<p>

"Aye, but only the two girls. Leonas and Claire continued on to South Reach, ostensibly to make ready for your visit. There's a note to you from Leonas, probably asking you to escort the two of them to South Reach with you," Sighard said.

"Told you," Fergus said to Alistair, which made the young king sigh and mutter under his breath.

"Ah," was all Teagan said, but his lips curved in a smile. While he could not be happy that Habren Bryland was going to be in their company for an extended period, he was pleased that her sister would be in attendance at this gathering...and traveling with them to South Reach, it seemed. He'd read this note from Leonas and speak with Glynis to confirm the details of this supposed escort, as soon as he saw to the comfort of their guards.

* * *

><p>Teagan put down the letter from Leonas and frowned. He was mildly irritated at the presumption, but he couldn't fault Leonas for it, not really. Habren had probably led him to believe that Alistair was well on his way to being besotted and he only needed more time in her company to be sure. Glynis was certainly mature and levelheaded enough to serve as a check on Habren's excesses. Teagan wagered that Glynis had been doing just that for years.<p>

Well, nothing for it but to make the best of it, he thought. At least one of the two Bryland girls was reasonable. He should probably go talk to her and confirm the details of how much larger their party had just become.

He found both of the Bryland girls in the solar with Lady Mathilde and her two children Oswyn and Hannah. Mathilde stood and greeted him with a smile.

"Ahh, Chancellor Teagan, welcome to Dragon's Peak. I trust the accommodations are adequate?" she said.

"Entirely, Mathilde. Thank you for the warm welcome," Teagan said.

"The king is with you, isn't he?" Habren interjected. Teagan raised a brow, but simply answered the question.

"Yes, he is. Alistair and Fergus are still getting settled. I have come to speak with you and your sister regarding the journey from Dragon's Peak to South Reach," Teagan said.

"Oh...well, you can talk to Glynis about that. I should...go make sure the king has everything he needs," Habren said, and hurried from the room.

"You'd think she wanted to see the king or something," Oswyn observed, which made Hannah stifle a laugh. Glynis simply sighed. Teagan crossed the room and sat in the chair that Habren had vacated.

"I read your father's note," he said, which made Glynis frown.

"I apologize for the imposition, Chancellor Teagan. I told Father that it would not be polite to impose upon the king's party like this, but he was insistent that you would not mind," she said.

"Well, unless you have a bevy of servants, it should be no imposition," Teagan said.

"No, not a bevy. Just the one. Habren and I are sharing a maid," Glynis said.

"Ah, that should be no trouble, then. We're actually traveling without servants, ourselves, but one of our guards is female. I suppose your maid can share quarters with her while we are on the road," Teagan said.

"How very logical. I see we will be traveling with a well-organized group, which is due entirely to your efforts, I'm sure," she said, then frowned. "Again, I apologize for the presumption. Habren is convinced that the king has a _tendre_ for her, as she puts it," Glynis said, which almost made Teagan snort, but then he considered for a moment and nodded.

"Your grandmother was Orlesian, was she not?" he asked.

"Yes, she was, much to Father's chagrin. Habren has decided that being part Orlesian makes her a bit above the typical Ferelden," Glynis said.

"Hmph, as long as we were occupied, there must be more Orlesian blood among the common folk of Ferelden than you might think," Mathilde said.

"True, Mathilde," Teagan said, then stood and bowed to Glynis and then his hosts, in turn.

"Now that travel arrangements to South Reach are sorted, I should rest a bit before supper. I have not spent much time in the saddle since the Blight, and I fear I am feeling it," Teagan said.

"Of course, Teagan. If you wish a bath simply let the servants know. I've placed them at your disposal," Mathilde said.

"Thank you, Mathilde. I may have to avail myself of that. Until this evening, then," he said with a smile. He was tempted to stay and continue conversing with the four of them, but he really should get some rest, and he should definitely have a bath. He hoped that Alistair and Fergus were intelligent enough to do the same.

* * *

><p>Alistair dismissed the servants that Sighard had sent to assist him, preferring to unpack his own things if it meant they left him alone. Maker's Breath, did they not realize that the most precious thing in his life right now was his privacy? A king was <em>never<em> alone, it seemed. Even now, there were guards outside his door, but at least they weren't in the room with him. It was even worse in Orlais, or so he heard. Rumor had it that Empress Celene was attended even when she visited the privy. He was glad that he was allowed to relieve himself in private. He'd never been all that able to perform for an audience, in that regard. The stableboys at Redcliffe had never let him hear the end of that – they'd said he put on airs just because he didn't just pee everywhere like they all had. He wondered if they realized that their king was that same stable boy...assuming any of them had even survived the events at Redcliffe, much less the Blight.

"Bah, you're getting maudlin, Alistair," he said to himself. Ferelden had survived, after all, and things were getting better every day.

After refreshing himself and removing his armor – he'd gotten quite adept at donning and removing the silverite heavy plate on his own during the Blight, so he was doing without a squire, even now – he lay down to rest. His legs and backside were killing him. He did not expect to get any better at riding while he was on this trip, but he hoped that by the end of it his arse would be callused enough that he would stop feeling saddlesore.

He closed his eyes, but sleep would not come. It was funny; he'd trained himself to sleep almost on command during the Blight, but now that his life was no longer in constant peril, his mind just would not shut off and let him rest. The purpose of this trip was constantly in his thoughts. If things went as Father wanted them to, he'd be married before the year was out. He was of two minds about it. He had seen enough of Eamon and Isolde's marriage that he knew he did not want a marriage like theirs, but if he could find a woman that he liked and got along with, being married could be nice. Fergus had occasionally mentioned things about his late wife and son that led Alistair to believe they'd been happy, so it was certainly possible. Alistair thought that he might like being happily married. It would be nice to "polish the footstones", as Oghren had so eloquently put it, on a regular basis as well, he mused. The Archdemon had still been alive the last time he'd been with a woman, and that had just been the one time. He'd had chances, but the thought of tumbling a maid hadn't interested him, especially after he'd had that conversation with Aubrey, one of the castle servants. She'd been one of Cailan's lovers, and she'd made it fairly clear that she was willing to be his lover, too. She was a pretty elf, but the fact that she'd been his brother's woman just turned him right off. He'd always wonder if she was seeing him as a poor substitute for Cailan...much like Anora would have. After he'd realized that Cailan had been availing himself of at least one of the palace servants Alistair had realized just how many pretty elven female servants there were in the palace. Many of them were around Cailan's age, but there were quite a few older ones too...ones who had been in the palace since Maric's reign. He'd promised himself right then and there that he was not going to consort with any of the palace servants – there was just no way to be sure that he wasn't going where Maric or Cailan had been before...or perhaps both of them, for all he knew.

"Oh, ewww, Alistair, where did _that _thought come from? Stop thinking about the love lives of the former kings of Ferelden and sort out your own," he muttered to himself. If he wasn't careful he'd end up married to Habren Bryland, and he was fairly certain he'd rather face the Archdemon again rather than spend the rest of his life shackled to her. At least he was safe from her until they gathered for supper. The guards at the door would keep her out...he hoped.


	11. Chapter 11: Stalking Royalty

_A/N: Hey look, it's only been three weeks since I've updated this! No, I haven't died. I am an accountant and right now it is budget building time at my job. This means I am a busy girl. I'm still working on this when I can, though I will make no promises._

_And now we see where Habren ran off to in the last chapter._

* * *

><p>The first place Habren went was to her rooms to make sure she looked her best. She studied her reflection in the polished bronze mirror and smoothed her hair into place and applied some rose water to her wrists and neck. As she applied the scent she had a horrid thought – what if roses made the king sneeze?<p>

"No, no, they don't. There have been roses in the throne room, I'm sure of it," she reassured herself before going in search of the king, only to be forestalled at his very door.

"What do you mean he's not to be disturbed?" she asked the guards stationed at his door.

"Milady, the king is tired after his journey and he is resting. He is not to be disturbed," the guard answered.

"But...surely..." she said, faltering. The look on the man's face gave her pause. He looked like Father did on the rare occasions when he put his foot down about something she wanted to do. He usually let her have her way, but sometimes he just would not budge...and when he would not be moved...well, he would not. She got the same feeling from this guard She sighed and admitted defeat...for now.

"Please give His Majesty my regards, then," she said, inclining her head to the guard before turning and walking away.

She didn't go far. There was a window seat just a short way down the hall that was a perfect place to wait, so she settled herself into it and waited.

After about a quarter hour she realized that if the king were to come out of his rooms and see her sitting there doing nothing he'd realize she was waiting for him. That would not do. She hurried back to her room and got her embroidery. The light in the window seat was quite good, really, so she'd look entirely natural sitting there.

Once she was settled in with her embroidery she began to stitch. She thought again about what it would be like to be queen. She would get to run things. Well, the king would do that, but her mother had always said that when a man held power, it was the woman behind him who really ran things, if she were smart. The thing she liked most about the whole idea was the king himself, though. He was so wonderfully dreamy. He was tall, though not overly so, and his shoulders were broad and his voice was thrillingly deep. When he was near you you could _feel_ it when he talked. His eyes were a boring brown, not like his brother's blue eyes, but she supposed that came from his commoner mother. She could overlook that, though. After all, he was the king, and obviously Theirin blood bred true.

It would be _no_ trial at all to be married to _him_. Not like...not like some of her other choices would have been. She was no fool, she'd heard the rumors. With Thomas dead and Nathaniel banished to the Marches, Rendon Howe had begun putting out inquiries about a possible new arlessa...or teyrna, since he'd declared himself Teyrn of Highever before Elissa Cousland and King Alistair had put a stop to that. Just the thought of being married to Howe gave her the shivers. Even before his...activities...had come to light there were disturbing rumors about his pastimes. Plus he was _old_ and _ugly_. Actually, she thought, there were a lot of old, ugly nobles. There was Arl Wulffe – he was probably looking for a wife now that his sons were dead. If Arl Eamon couldn't get another child on Arlessa Isolde, he'd have to put her aside and remarry – at least if he didn't want to give the arling to his brother, Chancellor Teagan. Teagan...he was...well, he was _old_ – he was the king's adopted father after all, so he must be at least _forty_, but at least he wasn't _ugly. _Then there was one of the oldest of the lot – Teyrn Loghain. Not only was he old, but he was _grumpy._ Plus he was in a bit of disgrace because of Ostagar. She wasn't sure why King Alistair hadn't killed him at the Landsmeet, but the king himself had said that they needed every able body to rebuild Ferelden. Teyrn Loghain was effectively exiled to Gwaren, though, so there was no danger that she'd have to worry about him.

Being stuck out in the hinterlands of Gwaren. _That_ would be a fate worse than death.

Habren shook off that thought and peered down the hall. Surely the king had to come out soon? One of the guards waved to her and she withdrew back into the window seat. _Impertinent man. _ _When I'm queen he can go fight darkspawn. _She'd heard they still had them up in Amaranthine.

* * *

><p>Alistair came alert quickly, rolling out of bed and reaching for the sword that wasn't there. He looked around for a moment and then relaxed. The Blight was over. He wondered if he'd ever stop waking up and expecting darkspawn. He scrubbed his hand through his hair and walked to the door to his room. He lightly tapped on the door to let the guards know he was awake and wished to speak to them. He missed being able to just open doors, but he supposed that this ensured his safety...or something. He wondered if Cailan and Maric had put up with this nonsense or if he was just special.<p>

As he was thinking, Jensen, the senior of the two guards, slipped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Ser?" he asked.

"Anything I should know about?" Alistair asked.

"Ser, you had a visitor," Jensen answered. He'd finally broken his two closest guards of calling him 'Your Majesty' all the time. They wouldn't address him by name, but he could live with 'Ser'.

"Oh?"

"Lady Habren Bryland. She seemed quite eager to see you. She finally took no for an answer, though," Jensen said.

"Blast it. Well, I shouldn't be surprised," Alistair answered. She was persistent, he had to give her that. He also had to admit that Fergus was right. He was too nice. He just couldn't see being deliberately rude to her, though. Teagan had taught him better than that.

"She's waiting for you down the hall in the window seat. She's pretending to work on some stitching or something," Jensen added.

"Ah...any chance I can...no, I have to go by there, don't I?"

"Aye, Ser, you do," Jensen said, lips curving into a brief smile.

"Well, nothing for it. If I can handle that damned elf I should be able to handle Habren," Alistair said with a grimace, which made Jensen's smile broaden into a grin. Alistair raised an eyebrow but made no comment. He was dying to give the man a hard time, but he'd worked hard to get these two men to feel comfortable enough with him to make such gestures – he wasn't about to jeopardize that just because the guard was grinning at his expense.

* * *

><p>Habren did get a fair amount done on her embroidery while she waited. Mother would be pleased, she thought, looking at the pillow cover that was taking shape within her embroidery hoop as she stitched. Glynis' stitching was better, but then Glynis was much more content to sit still than Habren ever had been.<p>

Still, it passed the time. She was not so engrossed in her embroidery that she failed to notice the king striding down the hall, flanked by the two men who had refused to announce her, though.

"Your Majesty!" she exclaimed as her face lit with a smile.

"Habren," he said, smiling back at her.

"What brings you here?" she asked him innocently.

"My rooms are just down the hall there; I need to pass this way to go to supper," he answered. "What brings _you_ here?" he asked.

"Oh! I...embroidery," she said, holding up her stitching. "The light is exceptionally good here," she said.

"Ah, I see. That's an interesting pattern. Very...floral," the king said.

"Oh, of course," Habren said, a little crestfallen at his tone. He was clearly not interested. Still, he had smiled at her.

"Is it time for supper already?" she asked, genuinely surprised by that. Apparently her embroidery had been more engrossing than she thought.

"Yes...although Sighard does keep country hours, so it's not as late as you'd think," Alistair said.

"Oh, yes, of course," Habren said, cursing herself for sounding a fool in front of the king. Truly, she sounded worse than Glynis did.

"You're welcome to accompany me to the dining room," he said, which made her brush off her anxiety. He was a man, so he probably hadn't even noticed how awkward she sounded.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, I'd be honored," she said.

She was going to be queen, she was just sure of it. No ugly old men for her!


	12. Chapter 12: Only Mostly Dead

_A/N: Yes, I know how long it's been - the chapter title refers to the state of the story rather than the content of the chapter. Family tragedy cost me my muse for a long time, but it seems to be waking from its coma. Yes, I know this is short, but I learned something at the Inquisition war table today that made this story sit up from where it has been languishing in the back of my brain. It rather demanded that I drag it out and dust it off. We don't make a lot of forward progress here, but this is more about knocking the rust off than anything. Subsequent chapters should be longer, assuming the muse holds. Just a reminder, this is set in my AU where Bann Teagan raised Alistair, rather than him going to the Chantry, so in this universe, he's not a Warden._

* * *

><p>"Alistair, what in the Black City were you thinking, walking in to supper with that woman?" Teagan asked, once they'd taken their leave of Bann Sighard's family and guests. Supper had been a bit strained. Habren spent the meal trying to get Alistair's attention while Alistair spent the meal trying to pretend he didn't see her. Thankfully Lady Mathilde had seated them far enough apart that he'd mostly gotten away with it.<p>

"She ambushed me!" Alistair said. Teagan sighed. "I'm sure she did," he said. "You should have gotten out of it. This is no different than telling the banns, arls, and even the teyrns no when they ask for stupid shite - and yes, I'm talking about you, Fergus," Teagan said, which made Fergus snort a laugh.

"I know, I know, but she's relentless! I think I'd have to...I don't know, pass a law saying she can't come within a hundred feet of me, or something," Alistair said.

"There's a thought," Fergus said, only half jokingly.

"Probably couldn't get the Bannorn to agree to it. They like to think you're accessible, Alistair," Teagan said.

"What we really need is to make sure that King Chicken here isn't ever alone with the woman," Fergus said.

"King Chicken? I'll have you know I helped face down an archdemon," Alistair said.

"And you're afraid of one little teenaged girl?" Fergus said.

"Habren is scarier than the archdemon. She's even scarier than your sister," Alistair said.

Fergus laughed at his mock-petulant tone, but had to concede the point. Habren was scarier than his sister. "Right, so we make sure you're never alone with her. She'd have you compromised in a heartbeat," Fergus said.

"Father, you chatted with her sister quite a bit at supper, d'you think she'd tell you anything about Habren's plans?" Alistair asked.

"Possibly. I could ride with her tomorrow and see. I wouldn't mind continuing our conversation in any case," Teagan said.

"Good, that's a plan, then. So, Alistair. Hannah? What do you think of her?" Fergus asked.

"Eh...she seemed pleasant enough, but we didn't really have anything to talk about," Alistair said.

"So that's a no, then?"

"Probably. Maker's Breath, Fergus, I don't know. I guess she'd be all right if I don't find anyone better," Alistair said.

"That's a no," Teagan said. "Fair enough. I suppose you falling in love at first sight within a week of this starting is a bit much to ask. I'm going to have a bath and use some of this liniment and then get some sleep. Don't stay up too late, either of you,"

"Yes, Father," Fergus said, to which Teagan replied with a rude gesture.

"Nicely done, making sure Teagan talks to Glynis tomorrow. I take it that you noticed it, too?" Fergus asked.

"That he finds her interesting? Oh, yes, I noticed. Getting him to act on it might be difficult, but he is definitely interested," Alistair said.

"Is that a problem for you? She's hardly older than you are," Fergus said.

"I knew Father would have to marry someone younger. He needs an heir, just like the rest of us," Alistair said.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Fergus replied.

"Watch yourself. If I can manage to make Habren get the message that I am not interested, she'll be after you, next," Alistair told Fergus.

"You watch yourself, King Chicken. I can always make sure you're left alone with her," Fergus said.

"You're a bad person. I hate you," Alistair said.


	13. Chapter 13: Dragon's Peak to South Reach

_Between Dragon's Peak and South Reach_

* * *

><p>Alistair mostly managed to avoid Habren on the journey from Dragon's Peak to South Reach. She certainly tried to keep close to him, but his indifferent horsemanship actually worked for him - the normally placid gelding he rode didn't really seem to care for Habren's horse, or possibly for Habren, either, as he kept trying to nip at both of them. It took all of Alistair's concentration to keep his seat under the suddenly restive horse. He finally apologetically asked Habren if she wouldn't mind moving further back in the column. She reluctantly did, looking daggers at Alistair's horse the whole way.<p>

"Good Brie, you have good taste," he said softly after he was sure the woman was out of earshot, patting the gelding's neck as he did so.

"I can't believe you named that horse after cheese," Fergus said as he nudged his horse alongside Alistair's.

"It's really good cheese. And of course you believe it. How long have you known me?" Alistair asked.

"A fair point. He does have good taste, though. Anyone who doesn't like that girl is all right in my book," Fergus said.

"I think we'll be able to leave her at South Reach. I've decided to see if I can find the Dalish clan we worked with during the Blight. We have to go through the Brecilian Forest to get to Gwaren, anyway."

"Is that wise?" Fergus asked.

"Oh, it will be fine. They like me. I kept your sister from killing the lot of them, and they know it. Even if I can't find that particular clan, I have a token they gave me to show that I'm friendly to whichever clan we find...if we do find one. I am not holding my breath. Anyway, Habren's not too keen on 'tramping through the woods, looking for a bunch of dirty knife-ears' - her words, not mine," Alistair said.

Fergus twisted his mouth. "I hate that term," he said.

"Me too. Their word for us, _shemlen_, sounds better, even if they do manage to put a wealth of disdain in it. Of course, half the time the Dalish call city elves 'flat-ears', so they're just as bad as we are, really," Alistair mused.

"What does Teagan think of this plan?"

"He's all for _telling_ Habren that's what we're doing. He's not as happy about actually finding a clan. Last time I dealt with the Dalish we nearly got eaten by werewolves and all that. I told him we'd scout a bit for one, but there's looking and then there's looking," Alistair said.

"That sounds like a plan. I confess to some curiosity about the Dalish. We don't have any around Highever. Elissa told me some about when you helped that clan. It all seemed like something out of a tale, rather than something that really happened," Fergus said.

"Tell me about it," Alistair said. "Actually, half the stuff we did during the Blight felt like a tale. The other half was boring. Fetch this, get me five of these, my kitten is up that tree, that kind of thing. But, that's adventure, I suppose. Glad I'm not a Grey Warden. I've had enough adventure."

"Same here. I like the Chasind well enough - those that I've convinced to come north and live in Highever have been valuable additions to my teyrnir - but the year I spent with them was enough for me. The leg still aches in the cold, sometimes."

The two men rode in silence for a while, as there didn't really seem to be anything more to say about the Blight. Finally, Alistair spoke up.

"Teagan has been riding next to Habren's sister...Glenda, is it?...all day,"

"Glynis, and yes, he has. They're talking about books," Fergus said.

"Maker's Breath, Father. You have this reputation for being a ladies man. Surely you can do better. _I_ could do better," Alistair muttered.

Fergus chuckled. "From all accounts she is quite an amateur scholar. Perhaps this _is_ him doing better."

"I hope so. He does need an heir."

"You know, you could always start flirting with her, that'd make him jealous, spur him to action," Fergus said.

"Ewwww, no. I am trying to make her my stepmother. Flirting with her seems a bit incestuous," Alistair said, shuddering as he did, which made Fergus laugh.

"Ok, then, I could," Fergus said.

"Now there's a thought. Keep it light, though. Don't want to lead the girl on," Alistair said.

"Alistair, I _have_ been married. I think I know how courtship goes," Fergus said.

"'I think I got two hours with her before everything was settled,'" Alistair mimicked. "Yeah, you're a real expert."

"Shut up," Fergus responded before spurring his horse to catch up with Teagan and Glynis, which made Alistair grin.

* * *

><p>Teagan had expected to enjoy talking to Glynis. The conversations they'd already had about Maferath and Hessarian had been fascinating, and they happily continued it as they rode. Glynis had admitted she didn't know much about Hessarian - just what was in the Chant - but she had apparently read everything there was to read about Maferath, including the dissonant verses of the Canticle of Maferath. She seemed to think he was fated to do what he did.<p>

"She needed to be betrayed to be sacrificed. The Chanty wouldn't be as we know it without it. So how can we vilify Maferath if he was fated to do what he did?"

"He could have chosen differently," Teagan said.

"I'm not sure he could have. Although, if he hadn't done what he did, then the Chantry wouldn't be here, at least not as it now, and we wouldn't be having this discussion," Glynis said, which made Teagan laugh.

"Well I suppose I cannot ague against that point," he said.

"And that would be precisely why I made it," Glynis retorted, cheek dimpling as she smiled.

'_Maker, but she's pretty when she smiles. She turns from a mouse into a truly fetching young woman_,' Teagan thought to himself, but then sighed. '_Too young for you, old man. She's Alistair's age.'_ He relentlessly squashed the thought that he needed a young woman to give him at least one child. Someone a little closer to thirty would be better. Still young enough to have children, not so young that she'd see him as a father figure. '_Andraste's Flaming Sword...please let her not see me as a father figure.'_

"Glynis, how much longer until we reach your father's holdings, do you know?" Fergus asked as he approached Teagan and Glynis. He was happy to see that Teagan looked not at all happy at the interruption. Neither did Glynis, for that matter, although she recovered quickly

"We should be there in a few hours, Teyrn Cousland," she answered.

"Oh, please, no need to be formal. Please, call me Fergus," he said, with what he hoped was his most winning smile. Maker, he was out of practice at this. Apparently he wasn't completely inept, though, because Glynis colored slightly and then smiled at him. "Fergus, then," she said before turning back to Teagan. "I hope you are prepared, Teagan. Mother is...well, I was about to say she was acting like it was a royal visit, but it is, isn't it? I'd rather forgotten that the king was with us. How silly of me," she said, which made both men smile at her.

"Do not trouble yourself, Lady Glynis. Alistair has gone to great pains to make people treat him less like a king and more like one of them. The fact that you forgot that he was king would please him greatly, were you to tell him," Fergus said. It had been a while since he used his formal Court manners and speech, but it had just the intended effect. Glynis smiled at him and Teagan looked at him with narrowed eyes. '_That's right, Teagan, someone else just might be interested in your little scholar. You better stake your claim,'_ Fergus thought to himself.

None of them noticed that Habren was looking at the three of them, mouth hanging open, before she closed it with a snap and rode to join them.


End file.
